Savin Me
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures and to Glinda,Elphaba's death is a desperate time.But Elphaba isn't dead. Glinda doesn't know this and the only one who can save her is Elphaba. Song fic to Savin Me by Nickelback. Gelphie


Glinda was in prison. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. The once social good witch had taken to staying in her room, crying her blue eyes out. Two years ago, the Wicked Witch of the West was killed. Two years ago Elphaba Thropp was killed. Two years ago Glinda's best friend was killed. Two years ago Glinda's hero was killed. Two years ago the love of Glinda's life was killed. Two years go Glinda began to spiral down a dark path. People had once loved her, but now they chose to avoid her. One, because she had been friends with the Witch and two, she actually missed the Witch. Glinda was afraid of herself too, but not for those reasons. She was afraid she'd go back to being Galinda, the girl she was before Elphaba had become her friend. Yes, Glinda had built her own prison, but iron bars couldn't hold her soul in. Too bad, she didn't want her soul to be set free.

Elphaba stared into the emerald orb, and she was looking at Glinda. Sweet, beautiful Glinda. Her sweet, beautiful Glinda. Or at least she had been, Elphaba didn't know anymore. Over the past two years she had seen Glinda become a completely different person, and it worried her. Elphaba yearned to let Glinda know she was alive, but she could never find the right time. Seriously, she couldn't just show up in Glinda's room and say "Glinda, my love, no I'm not a ghost, I'm alive. That's right, been alive this whole time, sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Oh yeah, that would work out wonderfully. Elphaba could already tell Glinda was losing her mind, the last thing she needed was for her supposedly dead lover to show up alive.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you   
Hurry I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'.**_

Glinda didn't think she could take this much longer, if she had to spend another day without Elphaba…well you get the idea. Elphaba had taught her so much, and one of the greatest things was showing her right from wrong. What Elphaba had done was right. What Glinda had done was wrong. It was a simple as that. Glinda knew she'd be okay if she could just hear Elphaba say "I love you" one more time.

Elphaba hurt, because she knew Glinda hurt. She longed to hold Glinda, kiss her, and tell her how much she loved her and for Glinda to do the same. Only the fact that she knew Glinda mourned her supposed death was the only thing that kept her going. At least she knew still cared about her.

**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_**.

Late one night Glinda finally snapped. She couldn't go on living if she didn't have her beautiful emerald lover. And for that reason, she was standing on the palace roof. The citizens of the Emerald City were all still asleep, not knowing that Glinda the Good was about to take her own life. Not a single person in all of Oz would suspect Glinda to commit suicide, not even herself. After all, she was Oz's golden haired angel. An angel with broken wings was what she was.

Elphaba's heart nearly quit beating. No, Glinda couldn't do this. She just couldn't. Now she felt like an idiot for not telling Glinda she was alive. If thinking Elphaba was dead had driven Glinda to do this, then she didn't just care about her. She loved her, she still loved her. And Elphaba needed to let Glinda know she still loved her too. She sped off toward the Emerald City, nearly invisible against night sky.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'.**_

Glinda looked down, it was a long way to the ground. At least she'd die without pain, at her heart wouldn't break to pieces at the mere thought of Elphaba anymore.

Elphaba flew as fast as she possibly could, the wind whipped her hair into her face, but she didn't care. She had to save Glinda, she had to stop her from committing suicide, she had to let Glinda know she was still alive.

It was now or never, and Glinda chose now. She leaned forward, and the deed would have been done. But a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her. She stumbled back and turned around, and tears formed in her eyes when she saw who had stopped her.

"Elphie" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm here Glinda, I'm here for you"

And she fell into emerald arms.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_


End file.
